Dedokêmenos
by Loopyloz
Summary: Abandoned by the ones you love how long would you wait? Weeks? Months? Years? Alone and confused Hermionie is thrust from her once comfortable life and forced to start again. Through the years of hardship and loneliness she finally finds happiness on


**Dedokêmenos**

**Chapter One**

**5 Days Left**

I lay on my back staring intently at the ceiling imagining I was somewhere else. Anywhere else would have been preferable to where I really was. I tried to close my eyes and wish myself away. I used to do that as a child. When everything was getting on top of me. All you have to do is close your eyes and imagine it. The first thing that comes to mind is a face. One I thought I had forgotten a long time ago. How the memory makes me smile and I know that it is one thing which cant be taken from me. No matter how long I stay here I will never loose it. I drift into a fitful slumber in which I am back at Hogwarts, looking up at the castle in wonder. This is the first time I have been here. And as I look around myself to see other peoples reactions to the magnificent castle my eyes are caught in someone else's gaze. For some reason I'm unable to look away and they know it. After a wink in your direction they turn from me and enter the castle. They walk away. And for some reason I am convinced they are lost to me forever. That I will never again look upon the face I hold so dear. Now as I realise I am awake I question whether or not I ever slept at all. Was I just remembering? I lay there cold and feeling more alone than I ever have before and waiting for the darkness to envelop me. So they never need to know what I have become.

**11 Years Earlier**

Hermione grinned mischievously, "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Well there's about a million reasons. A few being that potter will be back soon, I still haven't written my valedictorian speech for tomorrow and I haven't packed my bags yet!" Replied an exasperated Draco, which elicited a heavy sigh from Hermione.

Bustling round her private prefect room and picking up various items and forcing them into an already over packed trunk the brunette began to mumble to herself. Throwing a hairbrush into her trunk with unnecessary vigour. Letting out another loud sigh Hermione crumpled to the floor and banged her head on the soft mattress repeatedly. Realising his mistake Draco moved to sit beside her. Pulling her shoulder to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mionie," He whispered, "It's just that you know it wouldn't be a good idea for Potter or Weasley find out about us. And it has nothing to do with our stupid childish arguments. I'll be gone soon and it would be much easier for you if nobody knew about us. Why go to the unnecessary trouble of telling people about us when it will only make things a million times worse for you?"

"More like its all about you! Are you embarrassed of me or something? You don't need to leave, we can help you! The order can help you!" She screeched with unexpected desperation, trying to escape Draco's embrace and stopping his protests, "Or if you have to leave why cant I come with you? I think your blowing this way out of proportion! What can your father do while he's in prison? Nothing! Your just making up excuses to not be with me! You don't want-"

Hermione's words were stilted when Draco crushed his lips to hers. Pulling back he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes with the most serious expression he could muster. Was she right? Was he just making excuses for not being with her. All his life he had pushed away what he loved and cared for convincing himself he was doing it because he had to. Because there was no other choice. But this time he faltered. Was there a way? Was he being paranoid? After all she was right about his father. He was in Azkaban surrounded by many a dementor and hundreds of miles of water. What could he do? Could he stay….?

"Okay," he whispered unable to prevent a smile at her shocked expression, "I'll stay."

"Seriously?" She whispered as if unable to believe her ears. With Draco's firm nod she squealed and pounced on him so they were knocked to the floor. Then proceeded to plant numerous kisses on his face. "I love you Draco Malfoy!"

"I love you too" he replied with a wavering smile.

Suddenly fixing him with a searching stare Hermione became serious, "I hope we're like this forever. Will you promise me something Draco?"

"Of course."

"Promise me that whatever happens you'll always come back to me. That for whatever reason I may loose you, you'll never be gone for long."

"Don't be daft!" he grinned, "I'm not going anywhere!"

He hoped to god he was making the right decision. Looking at Hermione's mesmerizing grin he managed to convince himself he had…… for a little while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day had come to leave Hogwarts and her mind screamed in anticipation. She was leaving Hogwarts! Despite loving the time she had spent here she was equally as optimistic about her future. She and Draco had discussed the matter and he had agreed to come and live with her in the flat her parents had helped her purchase. She started her job at the ministry as an assistant to the minister for finance in less than two weeks. Yet there was one situation she hadn't been able to resolve as of yet. She looked down the line of students in search of her best friends. As of yet she hadn't had the chance to tell them of her plans and it wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to. However she knew it was something she had to do today as Draco would be going home with her and it was improper to not tell them beforehand. Speaking of Draco she looked over to him speaking to the crowd who watched him with wrapt attention. Needless to say she had considered the idea that she may be endangering his life in making him stay. But in the end had convinced herself that everything would turn out just fine in the end. He was all she needed…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was little over a month after graduation and Hermione was hard at work checking over some figures when someone dropped the daily prophet onto her desk. Ignoring the paper she continued with her work before leaving for lunch. It was to be the first time she had seen Harry since she had given them the news on her and Draco. They had decided to meet up for lunch in an Italian restaurant around the corner from the ministry. Neutral ground. Exiting through the now familiar phone booth Hermione sighed wistfully. As she had expected her friends hadn't taken too well to her announcement. She hadn't expected them to. She'd figured that perhaps they would try to change her mind, scream at her, threaten to kill Draco, which indeed Harry had done. However Ron's reaction had been much worse. He hadn't said anything. He merely stared at her as though she was something he had just trodden in and walked away without a word. Despite reassurances from the Weasley's, including Mr Weasley who was looking rather disappointed, that Ron would come around in time, he hadn't. She had tried owling him countless times, asked people to pass on messages and even visited the burrow but he was always too busy to get back to her or out of the house.

However on the upside things with Draco were going great. There had been a small article about them in the daily prophet but it was on the eighth page and nobody was as interested in an 18 year old Malfoys love life as much as they had anticipated. Not having a job Draco had been putting all his efforts into catering for a stressed and overwrought Hermione's every need.

Reaching the restaurant Hermione cleared her thoughts and made her way over to the table in which a thoughtful looking Harry sat alone.

"Hey"

After jumping at her sudden appearance Harry fixed her with a piercing stare. "Hello Hermione."

Avoiding eye contact she tried to begin a conversation, "So….. How's aura training going? I expect that's pretty tiring."

"Yeah," Harry replied stoically.

"So what do you fancy?" Hermione began looking to her own menu with a forced smile. What had she expected? Him to hug her better and promise he and Draco could be best friends? Fat chance!

After choosing not to answer they looked through the menu in silence for a few minutes. This was stupid! Was he not even going to talk to her? But before she could broach the subject of Draco a waiter approached the table to take their order.

"I'd like the tagilatelli, please. How about you Harry?"

"I'll have the same thank you," he said directly to the waiter.

And then their was silence. And silence. Hermione looked around the restaurant and its occupants, trying to ignore Harry's glare. The ceiling was covered by wooden beams, not unlike those used in gardens for creepers, which had fake grapevines interlaced through them. The walls were an off white and the lighting was dim except for the end of the room which opened up into the kitchen which was visible from throughout the large room.

"So-" she tried but was promptly cut off.

"Just because I'm here does not mean I agree with what your doing," He whispered furiously.

"I know that."

"Do you?" He challenged, "Because it seems to me that you don't. I don't understand why your doing this Hermione! Why? You're an attractive girl. I'm sure plenty of people would want you, but you have to go for the one that will cause the most hassle. What were you thinking? He's a MALFOY!"

Reddening at the attention they were getting from the other customers, Hermione tried to reason, "He's chan-"

"Nobody changes that much! Especially not him and you know it. Don't you have any pride in yourself? How could you allow someone who's treated you the way he has to live in your house? To sleep in your bed? I'm ashamed of you and that's the one thing I thought I would never be."

Hermione was fighting hard not to cry now and her head was beginning to spin with the shock of it all. But Harry definitely wasn't finished yet.

"How did you expect us to react Hermione? You lied to us! When you told us you were going to the library or spending time Lavender you were with him! This isn't about some silly childish feud! Its about you not being honest. About you deceiving us. Well answer me this question Hermione. Is he worth it? Are you sure that he's not gonna just mess you around and then ditch you? After all I doubt he would want to upset daddy who would surely have something to say about the matter if he knew of it."

Hermione was silent for a minute unable to collect he shattered thoughts, " His father isn't an issue," she responded dazedly. At which Harry just snorted. "He loves me" she tried again.

"I suppose that answers the question of whether your sleeping with him," Harry responded cruelly before leaving his chair, the restaurant and a tearful Hermione behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At that time Draco was sat at the kitchen table with a letter and the daily prophet before him. He read over the headline again. MASS BREAKOUT FROM THE WIZARDING PRISON OF AZKABAN! And his eyes flicked though the article again. Twelve people escape…………… thought to have been carried out by Voldermort himself….. Wizarding community question the dementors allegiance…… Lucius Malfoy…….. Ministry at a loss as to where to begin looking…..

Draco threw the article across the room and slumped further into his chair. What had he been thinking? His father had already discovered his relationship with Hermione and had sent him a letter on the matter. Hermione. A Muggle born witch. Could he have made things any more dangerous for himself or for her? And the meaning behind his fathers letter was clear; end it or else. But he couldn't. He loved her and they were meant for each other. What would he do without her? What would he _become_ without her…..? There was only one thing which he feared more than the loss of Hermione and that was to become a death eater. To become his father.

After hours of thought he realised there was only one option. He had to leave. He couldn't face the idea of giving in to his fathers wishes and if he stayed he knew Hermione would never be safe. However with him gone they would have no need to seek him at Hermione's. As long as he didn't tell her where he was going she would be free.

Deciding this was the right course of action to take he went to gather what little possessions he held dear before writing a note. Halting at the door he scanned the room before his eyes came to rest on the pictures on the mantle. Each of which depicted he and Hermione. He noticed one in particular. It had been taken a couple of days after graduation in an outdoor café in London. He stared at himself and was taken aback at how happy he looked. At how beautiful Hermione really was in her light blue summer dress, her eyes dancing as she clung to his arm. Picking up the photo he put it in his holdall before rushing from the flat and trying to escape the feeling that he was making a terrible mistake. His ears ringing with Hermione's soft voice.

_Promise me that whatever happens you'll always come back to me. That for whatever reason I may loose you, you'll never be gone for long._

…_always come back to me. That for whatever reason I may loose you, you'll never be gone for long._

…_for whatever reason I may loose you, you'll never be gone for long._

…_never be gone for long_

…_never be gone for long_

…_never be gone for long_

He began to run.

AN. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and ask that you will submit a review! I hope you can be honest about what you think but not brutally so, as this is the first story I've ever dared to post. Just so that you know I intend the story to be given in 6 long chapters (like this one) which means that it may take a while for it to be written in its entirety. Thanks for reading and I'll try my best to make it worth the wait J Loopyloz


End file.
